


Prize of War

by SweetSorcery



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Age of Sail, First Kiss, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The condition to keep Horatio and Kitty Cobham safe while imprisoned in Spain is not what Horatio expected. But neither is the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize of War

Horatio closed his eyes, confused and shocked by what he had just witnessed. He was not so innocent that he did not know what the duchess - or rather Miss Cobham - had just offered and what that Frog, De Vergesse, had accepted with a smug grin. What he did not understand, however, was how the duchess could so _willingly_ offer herself.

Horatio walked back through the dining-room and down the narrow corridor to the cells when he suddenly felt as though someone else was there with him.

"Monsieur 'Ornblower!"

Horatio grit his teeth but turned, finding De Vergesse right behind him.

"Monsieur," he said coldly.

De Vergesse smirked. Horatio's aversion to him made little difference. "Monsieur, I do not think you understand what took place just now."

Horatio straightened himself up and raised his chin defiantly. "I am not so much of a _boy_ as you think me, monsieur. I understand only too well."

"Really? Then why don't you tell me what 'appened?" De Vergesse crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

"I do not intend to stand here and discuss the deplorable way in which you take advantage of Miss Cobham's position here. No gentleman would ever behave in such a way and whether you intend to make me suffer for this or not, colonel, I must tell you that I have nothing but contempt for you!"

He was about to turn and walk away when De Vergesse grasped his arm. "Not so fast, Monsieur 'Ornblower!" He smiled broadly, only succeeding in further angering Horatio. "It is as I thought - you misunderstood. Let me explain."

Horatio fumed, but he was not entirely unaware of his position either. While he himself had no compunction to offend the Frenchman, he feared that his men might be made to suffer for it later on.

"Miss Cobham has made me an offer in exchange for my silence."

"I am well aware of _that_, monsieur!" Horatio spat.

"But are you aware that I 'ave refused the offer?" De Vergesse shook his head when Horatio glared at him. "Monsieur, please! I 'ave no interest in sharing Miss Cobham's bed. While the lady is an accomplished actress and a pleasant dinner companion, she is, quite frankly, too old for my taste."

Horatio took a deep breath. "Is it necessary, colonel, to offend the lady in addition to pestering her with your inappropriate advances?"

"You still do not grasp my meaning, monsieur."

"No, I do not!" Horatio's eyes narrowed. He was quite unaware that the colonel's smile widened at the sight. "Nor do I care to find out."

"Oh, but I am afraid I must insist." De Vergesse's eyes roamed up and down Horatio's form for an instant. "You see, I never take anyone I desire unawares."

Horatio had already formed his next words of protest when the Frenchman's words suddenly sank in. He stared at him, wide-eyed with shock and disgust.

"Ah! I see we understand each other now, Monsieur 'Ornblower."

Horatio felt anger well up inside of him. "If you dare touch me, I will--"

"Yes, monsieur, what will you do? Call for 'elp from the guards? Or perhaps from your fellow prisoners?" De Vergesse laughed. "I apologize for the tactless remark - they are, of course, detained and quite unable to come to your rescue."

"I refuse to believe that you would... that you..." Horatio argued, attempting to buy time to come up with a plan. This could not be true. He simply could not... never!

"Monsieur," De Vergesse said smoothly, "you must surely understand that neither Miss Cobham nor you are in a position to bargain. It is quite frankly a matter of what I am willing to accept as payment for my silence in regard to this deceit of yours."

When Horatio did not respond, De Vergesse added, "Do try and remember that nothing less than your life is in my 'ands."

Such was the reality of the situation and Horatio was quite aware of it. And he suddenly knew why he had felt so uncomfortable since the first moment he had met De Vergesse and why he had been scrutinized by the deplorable Frog throughout the evening.

"You would force yourself upon me?" Horatio made one last attempt, appealing to the chivalry of the Frenchman, much as he doubted that it existed.

"Only if necessary, Monsieur 'Ornblower." De Vergesse began to lead Horatio back down the hall with one hand at his elbow. "I realize there is a possibility you may still be quite inexperienced."

When Horatio glared at him, resisting being taken any further, De Vergesse tightened his grip and continued onwards. "I have no wish to 'urt you, monsieur, and I can assure you that if you do not resist, you may find this night not entirely disagreeable."

That was when they arrived at De Vergesse's door and Horatio found himself gently but forcefully pushed inside.

Cursing the colonel in his most colourful French, Horatio set off a gale of laughter. Then, the door was slammed shut, trapping him inside with his captor.

~ ~ ~

Horatio stood in the centre of the room, wishing he could suppress the trembling which shook his lean frame. If he was to be a prize of war, he had no intention of giving his captor the added satisfaction of breaking him.

"Monsieur 'Ornblower, you really must not be afraid of me."

"I am not, _monsieur_! I am merely disgusted with you."

De Vergesse went to light two candles and placed them on the elaborate chests on either side of the grand bed. Then, he joined Horatio, standing in front of him with a smug grin.

"I am sorry to 'ear that you find me so repulsive."

Horatio's dark eyes were darkened further by angry shadows underneath them. His imprisonment had already been wearing away at him without this added humiliation. He knew that if that fool Hunter should tease him about the dinner with Don Massaredo tomorrow, he would surely kill him.

"Ah yes," De Vergesse murmured, his too blue gaze fixed on Horatio's face. "It is these eyes which sealed your fate, I fear."

Horatio jolted when De Vergesse placed a hand on his cheek, his thumb tracing the valley below Horatio's right eye.

"They are much too beautiful to resist." Now the thumb moved down to trace the line of Horatio's bottom lip. "And so is this mouth."

Horatio held his breath when the smooth tip of De Vergesse's thumb found the center of his lip and pressed down on it lightly, parting his lips by sheer reflex.

"A mouth made to be kissed. Non--" De Vergesse corrected himself, "To be devoured!" And he moved forward, pressing his lips to Horatio's and sliding his tongue into the space vacated by his thumb as it left Horatio's lip.

Swaying from the merciless assault which had not given Horatio time to take a breath first, the young officer struggled to fend of his attacker as well as to keep from suffocating.

When he was given a momentary respite to draw a much-needed breath, Horatio inhaled sharply, only to find De Vergesse's mouth back on his own immediately, the attack now further backed up by the Frenchman's hands as they clutched Horatio's head in a firm but not crushing grasp.

Horatio could not move. He was frozen to the spot not simply by the other man's strong grip but also by his own shock. He was, in fact, just as innocent as De Vergesse had implied earlier, but he did not want to give the Frenchman the satisfaction of admitting to that.

A kiss such as this was unlike anything Horatio had ever experienced, so he could blame nothing but his naiveté for his reaction to it.

Horatio's eyes fluttered shut and he suppressed a whimper, hoping in vain that De Vergesse would not notice the involuntary gesture of partial capitulation.

But the colonel did notice, of course, having waited and hoped for Horatio's instincts to take over. He was quite aware that he was a most attractive man and he had neither the need nor the nature to force himself upon anyone. Had he sensed that Horatio's reluctance would persist, he would have let the beautiful young Englishman go, albeit unwillingly. A prize such as this did not come along more than once in a lifetime!

Horatio felt the colonel's hands slide into his hair and the demanding mouth release his own to travel down his chin and feast on his long neck - now bronzed from his daily walks along the beach. His head was bent backwards as the slender column was lavished with kisses and once more, Horatio found himself unable to keep his eyes open and thus to keep himself in control.

De Vergesse was determined now to be given some form of vocalized permission to proceed, his desire growing with every moment he tasted the young prisoner's salty skin on his tongue.

De Vergesse proceeded to undo the naval officer's cravat, sliding it past the exposed neck and dropping it carelessly to the ground before pressing a kiss into the valley at the base of Horatio's throat.

The nature of the low moan was unmistakable.

"At last, monsieur, you surrender!" Before Horatio could deny it, De Vergesse was kissing him once more, his hands busily removing Horatio's jacket and untying the ribbon which held his not quite impeccable white shirt together.

Clutching at De Vergesse's arms - to push him away if possible, to steady himself if necessary - Horatio was fixed in place, confused as well as angered by his own weakness.

De Vergesse was a disgusting creature - how could he allow himself to be undressed by him? To be ravished like this? And worst of all - to relish it?

"Fear not, monsieur," De Vergesse said softly, "your capitulation will remain a secret between you and me."

"I hate you," Horatio growled, but De Vergesse only smiled at him.

"I believe you, monsieur. Even though there is evidence to the contrary." To prove his point, De Vergesse pressed himself closer to Horatio, sliding his own arousal against that of the young Englishman.

Biting his lip, Horatio suppressed a groan. He wanted... no, he needed, to be released from the confines of his remaining clothing. But he would die before asking for it.

"Allow me, monsieur," De Vergesse offered, his hand already unbuttoning Horatio's breeches with utmost efficiency. Then he slipped his hand inside, his palm cupping the straining hardness in a warm grip.

Horatio moaned, his hips moving forward involuntarily.

"Please, monsieur..." De Vergesse breathed harshly. "Give me your consent!"

Staring at the colonel, Horatio's eyes widened. For the first time, he fully admitted to himself that the French officer was handsome. Devastatingly handsome. The luminously blue eyes he had thought cold earlier were saturated with warmth and passion now; the full, well-shaped lips glistened with moisture from their kisses - the earlier smugness replaced by a slightly uncertain smile.

"What if I do not?" Horatio inquired breathlessly.

"Then I will let you go." As if to prove it, De Vergesse began to withdraw his hand from Horatio's heated arousal.

"Yes."

De Vergesse gasped at the steadily spoken, single word. "Monsieur?"

"I consent." And with that, Horatio grasped De Vergesse's wrist and drew it back until he felt the slender fingers once more curl around him.

"Merci." De Vergesse said with a soft smile, his free hand sliding beneath Horatio's undone shirt and around his waist. He turned him slightly until the backs of Horatio's knees were pressed against the edge of the neatly made up bed. Then, using both hands, he lowered Horatio carefully onto the embroidered sheets, watching the slender form merge with shades of blue and gold velvet.

"You are truly ravishing, mon cher," De Vergesse said, his already deep voice a sensuous baritone.

Horatio admitted to himself that he was still a little frightened. The hunger in the Frenchman's eyes was unsettling and yet, he knew he would not want to stop now. _Could_ not stop.

De Vergesse removed his own coat, cravat, shoes and stockings before joining Horatio on the bed. His hand once more slid beneath Horatio's shirt and he pushed up the creased linen, leaning forward to press a kiss on the other's navel.

"Delightful..." De Vergesse murmured, before sliding the cloth further up and following it with a line of kisses up towards Horatio's chest. "So delicate."

Horatio closed his eyes, momentarily overcome by guilt and shame. He had dreamed of this so many times on the Indy, had longed for it with all his passion and wished it with all his heart. And instead of waiting for his beloved captain whom he had worshipped since the very first day onboard, he was now giving himself to a complete stranger - an enemy no less! If only he knew whether Captain Pellew would ever even consider...

De Vergesse was aware that Horatio had grown rigid under his caresses. He looked up to find the large brown eyes clouded with regret as they met his own. The look in their great depths was unmistakable. Pressing his lips to the center of Horatio's exposed chest, De Vergesse closed his eyes. Then he sighed, pulled Horatio's shirt back into place and raised himself to lean over the young officer.

"Your 'eart, monsieur... it is not 'ere in captivity with you."

Horatio stared at his would-be lover, realizing only now that a tear was stinging the corner of his eye. He raised his hand to wipe at it but found his wrist in De Vergesse's grasp.

The Frenchman kissed Horatio's palm lightly before placing it against the naval officer's chest and covering it with his own warm, bronzed hand. "This, monsieur, is empty and desolate, and as I assured you, I am not a beast."

Horatio stared up into the deep blue eyes, darkened now with desire and some measure of sadness. "Forgive me, colonel."

"Etienne." De Vergesse smiled regretfully. "Will you do me the honour of remembering me by my Christian name?"

"Gladly, if you wish." Horatio allowed himself to be drawn up to a sitting position. He bit his lip. "Truly, I am..."

De Vergesse shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, monsieur."

"Horatio."

De Vergesse smiled. "If you too can forgive me the way in which I approached you, let us part as friends, 'Oratio."

Horatio returned the smile, allowing the Frenchman to help him tie his cravat again. "I would like that."

When De Vergesse led Horatio to the door, he leant forward to press a kiss on his cheek. "I cannot make you a promise in this regard, 'Oratio, but I will try to use my influence to 'elp you find your way back to your 'eart."

Horatio nodded, quite unaware of the extent of De Vergesse's influence with the Spanish government and that this new ally would have a crucial hand in his not too distant release.

"Thank you, Etienne." A soft voice, filled with regret.

"De rien, mon cher ami." And closing the door behind Hornblower, Etienne De Vergesse sighed deeply. "De rien."

The cost of war was high, but when one did not want to relinquish one's humanity, sometimes, the cost could be even higher.

THE END

  
© and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of C. S. Forester, A &amp; E and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
